Jorvikipedia Wiki
Det här är den engelska versionen av Jorvikipedia. För den svenska versionen, klicka HÄR. Star-Stable-wallpaper-2.jpg|Everything you need to know!|link=http://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Stable_Online|linktext=Learn more about the marvelous world of SSO Jg.png|New in Jorvik|link=List of Wednesday Updates|linktext=Do you know what happened in the last update? Ph.png|Starshine Legacy|link=http://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Starshine_Legacy|linktext=Do you know all the secrets of Jorvik? Sadelkammare.png Jorvikipedia is a Wikia community where you can find any information about Star Academy, Starshine Legacy, Star Stable and Star Stable Online! The Wikia is driven by the Star Stable Community and we really hope that you will join us as an editor! Please make sure to create an account and login before you start editing! Please remember that spoilers may be found on the Wikia! '''This mainly concerns you who has not finished the current main story quests of Star Stable Online. Before you start editing, please make sure to read our Commandments by clicking here!' Rembember, if you ever need help with anything on Jorvikipedia you're very welcome to ask our Admins Esme Silverforce, Daisy Eastborn or Lys MacWright, who all will do their very best to help you! * Jorvikipedia is now up and running! * Jorvikipedia now has pages! Keep on editing! ''Every Wednesday Star Stable Online is updated with new in-game content. The update may contain anything from new storyquests to new horses, new clothes or updated game mechanics. Hi everybody! Welcome to this week’s extra-exciting news update! More North Swedish Friends! Have you ever been to the north of Sweden? In the short summertime, there’s 24-hour daylight but in the depths of the long winter, there’s deep, cold snow and no daylight for months! So we’re left wondering: how can such a harsh landscape create something so cute?! Here are two pretty North Swedish horses who have moved into the stables at Fort Pinta and The Vineyard while they wait for new owners to look after them. These are the last new horses before some completely new arrivals in just a few short weeks… Are you all busy trying to guess the new breed? We think you’re going to love it! Even more additions to your autumn wardrobe! In case you didn’t quite shop until you dropped in our recent fall fashion weeks, you’ve now got the chance to grab a few extra goodies: gloves and helmets in red and green from Hats & Gloves in Jarlaheim, as well as cute new pants and jackets in the same colours from The Clothes House, right there by the square. Did somebody say Dinosaur? Marcus Thorell is the Game Director at Pixel Tales AB, the company responsible for developing Star Stable Online. Here in this exclusive interview, he answers some questions about the brand new area opening in Jorvik this winter! Hi Marcus! We’ve heard there’s a new area opening this winter, can you tell us anything about it? Hey there! I certainly can! Soon, we’re going to open up the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur! It’s a remote and isolated area in a big, snow-filled crater north of Valedale, and it’s filled with adventure and surprises! We’d planned to open the area a little earlier, but there’s been a lot of other stuff to develop in the game lately. This does mean however that the area is even more thoroughly polished and has a bunch of surprises to offer! It’s a totally new environment where there’s a cold and everlasting winter, and differs from other areas in that the Valley is mostly unexplored wasteland where you experience isolation and the feeling that you’re lost in a misty and vast frozen world. OMG! Dino Valley! Tell us what’s going to happen in there! OK, we don’t want to reveal too much but what we can say is that there’s going to be lots of quests to do in the Valley. We’re introducing amongst other things a brand new feature where players get to search for fossils and archaeological treasures! We can also reveal that it’s not all easy riding in the Valley: horses can be affected by the extreme cold, and of course a chilly horse can’t perform at 100%. The North Swedish horses are the only horses in the game right now that can deal with that kind of cold. A whole bunch of new and interesting characters are coming to the game, and through interacting with them players will get to learn all about the Valley’s fascinating history and there’ll be amazing environments to explore. There will also be an important development of the game’s main story in the area, which means that the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur is a vital experience for all of our most immersed players! What do the residents of Jorvik know about the area? Is it totally unknown to them or is there a familiar history? Even though the area has been long forgotten, Jorvik’s history buffs are well aware that beyond Valedale lies a barren and forgotten land shrouded in a freezing and everlasting mist. The area is made up of an ancient crater or gigantic proportions and its interior is doomed to an eternal winter, but nobody knows quite why. Heavy snowfall and the dense mist makes visibility almost non-existent and does a good job of hiding the area’s secrets. Even the most daring of explorers will face risks and challenges in the Valley. The crater was once completely filled with water which formed a huge lake of ice. The water level then dropped and a colossal ice cave was formed under the sealed surface of ice. After the legendarily harsh snowstorms of 1912, the ice collapsed causing the explorers and researchers in the area to retreat. The crater became isolated and forgotten, once again covered with snow, and has remained untouched for almost 100 years. Until now… What do players need to have done to be able to get into the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur? Many players have already completed the quest where you help Nic Stoneground the explorer to fly his balloon to the Valley, and having done this is of course necessary to be able to get there. Also, it’s planned that players need to be at level 15 to be able to access the mission that leads you to the new area. When the new area is finally released, it’s Elizabeth in Valedale who introduces the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. Level 15?! That’s really high! Level 15-16 is the max level you can achieve in Star Stable Online right now, so yeah it’s pretty high, but all of our players who’ve come so far in the game still need exciting new challenges to look forward to. There’ll be more and more XP in the game and levelling up will eventually go a little faster than it does today as the game develops. It will always take a lot of time and effort for dedicated players to get all the way to level 15: it’s important that there are still rewards for that effort, and something for players to look forward to. How big is the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur? The geographical area of the Valley is bigger than the whole of the northern Harvest Counties, so it’s BIG! Without revealing too much, the main difference is that the area hasn’t got much civilization, so there are humungous frozen wastelands to explore. (The map in the game hasn’t been updated yet to show how big the Valley really is!) Finally Marcus, WHEN IS IT COMING?! We can’t wait! Well, we’ve said it’s going to be released in winter 2014. It’s still in production and there’s a LOT of hard work going on here at Pixel Tales to make sure all the awesome features we’ve got planned are just right for everyone. After we release the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur, we’re going to develop it even more and include even more cool stuff, so you could say we’ve got a whole lot of exciting stuff planned. We’ll get back to you all very soon with an official release date. Thanks so much for talking to us Marcus! Thank you! We all really hope that you’re going to love the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur; we’ve loved making it so much and we’re so excited for you all to see it! Next Week… Thanks so much for talking to us Marcus! Next week in the Star Stable update, Halloween is coming to Jorvik so stay tuned for some spooooooky surprises! Have a great week! from your Star Stable team *'2014-06-17 '- The Swedish magazine Hippson writes a more detailed article about Tobbe Larsson who is expeced to be a NPC in Star Stable Online. They confirm that he will show up in the game the 3rd of July along with his horses. However, the 3rd of July is on a Thursday wich is quite strange since the update usualy falls on a Wednesday. *'2014-05-28' - The Swedish newspaper Expressen writes that the Swedish horse artist Tobbe Larsson soon will have his own NPC in Star Stable Online. It's currently unknown when the NPC will arrive to Jorvik. *'2014-05-25 '- A teaser trailer about the Gupsy Vanners are released on Starstable.com. In the video the confirm that the new horse breed will be released on the 4th of June. Welcome to Jorvikipedia! Me and the two other Admins of this site, Daisy Eastborn and Lys MacWright, are doing our very best to get the site up and running as fast as we possibly can - and we really appreciate your help! But please, before adding any new categories to the Wiki, ask any of us first if the category will make sense, since we are trying to transfer all the meta we already have back on the swedish Jorvikipedia. Feel free to ask us about anything! - Zijena, aka Esmeralda Silverforce * http://sv.jorvikipedia.wikia.com * http://starstable.com * http://starstable.bplaced.net/db/se/index.html On October 3rd, Star Stable Online turs 3 years old. For how long have you played SSO? During three years time During two years time During one years time During less than one years time __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse